King of the Abyss
by The Rage Of Fire
Summary: When Naruto died he didn't go to heaven or hell but to the Ghost Zone in a place where the weakest ghosts are Pariah's level and becomes their King. When he feels a rift appear in the Ghost Zone he's heading to Amity Park. Rated M just in case. Naruharem.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! Here's the last challenge from the _Challenger_ that I accepted: the King of the Abyss. I hope you do enjoy this!

Alright, as I know that some of you will ask me, the harem _so far_ will be:

Ember

Desiree

Pandora

Star

Valerie

My own OC: Shadow

And another OC who will be introduced later: Oracle

There _might_ be more and I'm taking suggestions. The only ones who _won't_ be in the harem are Sam (she's Danny's **_because I say so_**!) and Paulina (because I _love_ bashing the bitch). There won't be any other Naruto characters besides flashbacks, memories, and the occasional reference to one because it was in the conditions of the challenge: no other Naruto characters allowed.

So, sit back, relax, and enjoy my friends!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Danny Phantom!

* * *

"_P-please…don't die…"_

"_Hold on just a little longer! We're almost to the village!"_

"_NO! Please, Kami-sama, don't take him away from us yet!"_

"_NARUTO!"_

Slitted red eyes snapped open, their owner quickly sitting up and panting heavily. He lifted a shaking, glowing clawed hand to rest atop his face as his breaths evened out. Silver and golden tipped fox ears were back against his head in distress as the black silk sheets stuck to his sweaty and toned shirtless torso.

"That dream again…" he muttered in a naturally husky tone as he removed his hand and his golden, spiky, shoulder-length hair fell to cover his face.

It had been years since he had a dream about his death, years since he last felt the effects of it as well. He felt empty and cold, even if his body temperature was on fire because of his spirit type. Even if not having the restrictions of the body felt like a weight was lifted from your shoulders, you feel like you're missing something, always having the feeling that you left something behind.

He hadn't had a pleasant death and that could have something to do with the blank feeling, the lack of life. He was alive during the time when the lands weren't yet split. It was during some of the first civilizations of man, when the earth had a single continent with islands branching off near it. The continent was called the Elemental Nations and was filled with samurai, shinobi and demons.

The Elemental Nations were divided into countries that were each ruled by a Daimyo, or, in other languages, a King. The Daimyos, however, didn't always make trips to every individual village so Councils were established in the major ones. However, the Councils had to run by the Daimyo when any major decisions came up.

All was normal until a man called the Sage of Six Paths appeared with ringed eyes and abilities surpassing the normal human mind. He was the discoverer of chakra, the first Jinchuuriki, defeater of the world's most evil and dangerous demon: the Juubi.

This man taught the people how to use chakra and jutsu, training them to surpass human limits. These people became known as shinobi or ninja and established their own villages with Kages as their dictators. Samurai, however, stuck to the way of the sword, not accepting chakra as part of their honor code.

When the Sage was nearing death, he knew that the Juubi would once again be free. Thus, to limit the damage of the demon, he sealed away the Juubi's body into the moon and split it into nine demons from the Ichibi (One Tail) to the Kyuubi (Nine Tails). These nine were soon called the Bijuu.

For a while, all was well. Ninjas followed their Kages like it was a religion and the councils were merely a suggestion branch, not having any real power besides influence. Soon, however, the councils, had become arrogant in their power, addicted to it, and found ways to step around the Daimyos and Kages without him knowing.

Civilians always tried to surpass the Kage, or dictator of the village. They were forgetting that the ones truly in power were the Daimyos and the Kages to indulge themselves in the sinful feeling of being in charge, wealth, and power.

Konohagakure no Sato (the Village Hidden in the Leafs, Konoha for short.) was one of the worst. Konoha had fought in multiple wars and never lost, gaining the title of the most powerful ninja village around. This caused them to seek more power to stay on top, to stay the world leaders and look down on the others.

The people had started searching for ways to make them more powerful. Remembering what the Sage of Six Paths had done, they started to search for ways to seal the Bijuu inside of humans. After many failed attempts and deaths, they finally discovered a way: sealing them into newborn babies.

He was one of them, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage; the one who sealed the Kyuubi inside of him at the cost of his own life while his mother died in childbirth. The one who was kind enough to ask that he be seen as a hero and not the demon…no one listened…

At first he was called Naruto Uzumaki. The Third Hokage who had once again taken up his position kept his real identity a secret from everyone, even the boy himself.

Like all Jinchuurikis, he was beaten daily, scorned, spat upon, glared at when he took a walk, and tortured on his birthday. He had more assassinations on him as a child than a Daimyo had and was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of three and lived in his own apartment. The guards wouldn't do their job and it was burnt down and raided many times.

He had grown up with the dream to become Hokage and earn the respect of everyone. At first no one would bother teaching him, and as such he became the dobe, dead last, of the generation. However as time progressed, and with teachers like Jiraiya of the Sannin training him, Naruto gradually grew stronger and stronger every day.

Sasuke, a boy on his team, had become traitor to learn from Orochimaru and the rescue mission resulted in a failure. Soon Sasuke was taken over by darkness and the _need_ to kill his brother for killing his clan. Nothing else mattered in his eyes, _nothing_. Rescue mission came and went, every one of them failures, and hope was diminishing.

Naruto had left for two and a half years with Jiraiya to train and came back stronger and wiser. However, the rescues still resulted in failures.

He gained another reason to get strong over time: the Akatsuki. It was an organization that consisted of S-Ranked Missing Nin, Sasuke's older brother Itachi included, that hunted down Jinchuuriki like animals and sucked the Bijuu from them. The problem with this, however, was that the container died.

As time went on Jiraiya was killed, Sasuke killed Itachi and Orochimaru, the Akatsuki members were being killed off, and all the Bijuu were collected besides two. Naruto found out that Kyuubi was actually being controlled to attack the village by a man that was thought to be dead years ago: Madara Uchiha, co-founder of Konohagakure No Sato, leader of the Akatsuki.

After training with the Toad Summons in the Sage Arts, he had defeated Pain, the figurehead leader of the Akatsuki, and gained the respect of the villagers.

When he was seventeen, the Fourth Shinobi War was eminent in the air and Killer Bee, Jinchuuriki to the Hachibi (the Eight Tails I think), took Naruto to an island where he was to learn to control the Kyuubi's chakra so he wouldn't rampage every time he used it. During this time, Madara started the war against the Elemental Nations using the Bijuu he captured and tore out of their hosts.

Naruto and Killer Bee were oblivious to this, however, as the Ninja Villages kept it that way to keep the last remaining Jinchuuriki 'safe' and out of the war. They wanted to keep the two away from Madara in hopes that their Bijuu wouldn't be torn out of them as well.

After Killer Bee taught him how to control the Kyuubi, the demon he contained, the war finally reached the island and the man was captured, but not before sending Naruto to a neutral part of the Elemental Nations with the Hachibi's power. When he awoke, he couldn't feel Killer Bee's life anymore. His demon was removed, his life taken away. And he, himself, was in one of his least favorite places: a graveyard.

As he wandered back to the area he encountered the final resting place of the Sage of Six Paths, meeting the ghost of the very same man. Truth be told, he was frightened. Not because this was the man that defeated the Juubi nor was it the fact that he was the founder of Jutsu and chakra, no, it was because he was a ghost.

After starting to talk to the man, the Sage felt ashamed that he'd split the demon. He took Naruto in for one month and trained him. By the end of that month he had become the new _Sage of Six Paths_ with the mastered _Sage Arts_ taught to him by the Toad Summons.

When Naruto arrived at the battlefield, it was devastating. With Kabuto's _**Impure World Resurrection Jutsu**_ – causing dead soldiers to come alive – the newly revived Akatsuki's forces never seemed to dwindle. He was horrified when he found out that Shino, Chouji, Kankerou and Kiba had already died honorably in battle. After nearly a day of mourning, the Akatsuki attacked again after catching wind of him being there.

All the members were there: Madara, Zetsu, and the other resurrected members, minus Itachi but he knew that the man was revived. They came at them with full intent for capture, and full intent for murder. The fight lasted six days, no sleep was allowed, no rest, just constant fighting.

Kakashi had eventually killed Kabuto, but his life ended as well in a double knockout. A _**Chidori**_ through the wannabe Orochimaru's chest; a kunai through the Copy Ninja's. He felt rage build up, but didn't let it take over. He learned better with Kirabe. Rage and the likes were emotions that allowed the demons to run free, be them chained or not.

He could do nearly nothing as he watched allies and friends fall. Gaara let out a cry of rage that had echoed from the tips of his toes to the ends of his hair when Temari fell in the hands of Hidan and that member was slaughtered brutally and no one intended to stop him. They understood perfectly. Gaara was revived only to lose his loved ones. They let him grieve his way and take his revenge.

Finally, a Kumo shinobi came up to him and stopped him with a whisper. No one but Naruto knows what was said, and he intend for it to stay that way.

On the second day, Anko saved his life.

He was once again facing Pain, but this time it was him in person and he was doing it against his will. He could sense the chakra disruption in his system. They fought for hours, both not giving into exhaustion.

Pain had cornered him and pulled him towards him with his _**Shinra Tenshi**_. Naruto closed my eyes, waiting for the fatal blow but it never came. He opened my eyes and saw Anko had jumped in the way and took the blow for him.

"Why?" he had asked.

She simply smiled at him. "It's the least I can do for the brat who knew, shared, and defeated the same pain I went through." She had said before dying in his arms.

He didn't know what happened to him after that, everything had turned red, but he awoke the Namikaze legacy right then and there: the _Rinnegan_. It turned into a battle of bloodline versus bloodline. In the end, Naruto came out victorious and buried Anko next to rare vines, flowers, and glowing moss that would never die or burn out.

Lee had nearly lost it when Gai perished. He had defeated two of the members only to die in the hands of Deidara who set off a surprise bomb next to the spandex wearing man. Lee faced the blond Missing Nin even though he knew he was at a disadvantage in type. After nearly an hour, Lee won but collapsed due to blood loss. Surprisingly, he didn't lose any limbs, only chucks of flesh.

Sakura, after once again defeating Sasori, ran to his aid and started healing him. During this time Lee pronounced his undying and truthful love for the pink haired woman. Sakura let her tears fall at that and proudly kissed Lee in the middle of the battlefield.

By then, Itachi had shown up. At first everyone thought he was a fake or a spy but he proved otherwise with his _Sharingan_ unmistakable personality that no one could copy. Everyone had known the true story about the Uchiha Clan Massacre by then. After he had 'died' the restriction on secrecy was removed and he was accepted. He joined the villages' side of the fight and asked Naruto to end his brother if need be. It had to be by his hand, not the hand of a brother he had said.

On the third day, he faced Sasuke.

Sasuke looked different. He looked as if he was at the edge, insane, no longer one of common sense. It pained Naruto greatly. Sasuke was too far gone to save. They fought for nearly a day, Sasuke shouting out insults that no longer had any bite and let out laughs that sent shivers down everyone who heard it. It was not a laugh of the sane or one with a soul. It was hollow, dark, and sounded forced and gleeful. By sunrise the next morning, Sasuke had a _**Rasengan**_ through the heart.

Naruto was worse for wears as well. He had a couple of _**Chidori**_ through the chest and was passed out for two full days. When he awoke he discovered that the Akatsuki was defeated…only Madara remained and slaughtered all who stood in his way.

Despite objections from Tsunade and Sakura, he got up and headed to the heart of the battlefield where Kages and shinobi of all ranks laid dead at the feet of one Madara Uchiha, co-founder of Konohagakure no Sato…traitor to the Nations.

"Well, well…looks like the little demon decided to crawl out of his burrow and die peacefully at the hand of his better." The Uchiha had said. Naruto just stood there, staring at him calmly and knew it unnerved the Uchiha, he felt it in the shift of Nature Chakra that surrounded him and avoided him like he was a plague of nature itself.

He attacked first. They battled it out for half a day with blood and glares flying in all directions. After realizing that Nature Chakra and the Rinnegan itself wouldn't cut it with this man, he unleashed Kyuubi's chakra. At first Naruto was winning. Thinking it was over, he pinned the traitor to the ground and prepared for the final strike.

What he didn't expect was for giant claws to strike his back.

Madara came to battle with backup.

The Bijuu that were controlled by his _Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan_ were there, teeth bared and claws flexing, pain flowing off of them from being under the man's control and it pained him.

He battled them for hours on end, losing track of the time after the first two hours. He kept trying to bring them back into control, even the Kyuubi decided to help with him, quoting memories the demons had together, but nothing seemed to work; Madara's control on them was too strong. Being pinned to a corner, beaten and bloody, vision fading, he did the only thing that a Sage of Six Paths could do to save himself, the Nations, and the Bijuu themselves.

He sealed them into himself.

The power it took for them being combined into him sent Madara flying back and every other living creature within miles and miles.

After seeing this, the Juubi decided it was time for him to retire, to pass on his legacy to another. He chose me, his container. Heir to the Namikaze Clan, heir to the Uzumaki Clan, and heir to the Juubi I had become.

He had felt incredible power fill his veins. He felt demonic chakra, power and influence fill his veins, but he didn't panic. In fact, he felt refreshed, healed, and ready to fight Madara again.

And it wasn't much of a fight.

Madara, being tired and beaten by him, wasn't up to the challenge of a fight no matter how hard he tried. He sought to control him using his _Sharingan_ but failed. Naruto formed a _**RasenShuriken**_ and slammed it into his head, destroying those once loved and now dreaded eyes for good.

Madara, however, knew he was going to die so he did one last jutsu as revenge. Naruto, despite the boost in power, was exhausted and thought he defeated Madara only to notice the attack one minuet late. The next thing he knew was that there was a hole right next to his heart and he blacked out right after Madara collapsed to the ground once more.

He faded in and out of consciousness many times, hearing whispers and shouts of worry from familiar voices, but he was too far gone to recognize the owners. He felt something pulling him, something beckoning him away. He felt scared. He didn't know what was going to happen. The last conscious thing he heard was nine echoing voices.

"**We're not going to let the Shinigami have you."**

When he awoke he was lying on a floating rock in a black and green world. That, however, wasn't at the top of his 'panic list'. It was the fact that he had claws, slitted red eyes, a silver glow, atop his head were silver and blond tipped fox ears instead of his real ones, and he counted _forty-five_ fox tails of the same coloring.

Then, Kyuubi's weak and wheezing voice came into his head and quickly explained the situation. The Bijuu were very thankful for him to have saved them from Madara. Instead of letting him fall into the Shinigami's hands like was planned before they used all their strength to place their power into him and kept him from his soul being taken by the Shinigami, going to hell, or going to heaven.

He was in a place called the Ghost Zone, currently in a part of it called the Abyss. When he was told he was a ghost he was on near hysterical levels of panic and it took an hour for Kyuubi to finally calm him down and get him to accept his fate.

He had gained the tails when everyone combined their power into him, him being a fox because that was what his spirit was most used to. Soon after, Kyuubi bid his farewells and faded from his mind. Naruto did shed a few tears as he felt lonely for a while. He never expected that he'd miss the annoying fuzzball.

He wandered the Abyss for a while, coming into contact with the strangest ghosts imaginable and being randomly attacked. He had come to harmony with his inner fox and had become a _little _sadistic for dealing with ghosts. He blamed it on his past fear and need for them to just _go away_.

He had learned that the Abyss was where the most powerful ghosts of the Ghost Zone resided. He had heard of a ghost called Pariah that called himself the 'King of the Ghost Zone' that resided in the normal part of the Zone and tried to invade to take control of the Abyss. Word reached them when some of the weakest ghosts in the Abyss got fed up with him and put him into a sleep of some sort in his castle. He had laughed. This so called 'King' was only kidding himself. The King of the Abyss was the one in real power.

After a million years of training in both human ghost powers and demonic ones, he had gained a total of one hundred tails…the Hyakubi or Hundred Tails. Normally, he kept merely ten out as a hundred swinging behind him was a pain. He had learned to become his giant fox from easily. He hadn't aged from his seventeen year old body, but that was to be expected as he was dead.

The Rinnegan was a harder thing to control. As he had no idea how to control or use it, it took him years to master it and call upon it when needed. He understood at times why Pain felt like a god, the Rinnegan's power was enormous.

As he grew in power the continent split and the people could no longer use chakra, their bodies changing and adapting to live without it. At first Naruto had become angry, but he let it slide because they still remembered the time with chakra, they remembered the wars.

One day, while he was taking a walk or a 'float' as ghosts sometimes say, he had bumped into a large twelve foot man covered in armor, a strange symbol in the middle of his head. It had a four-pointed star in the middle with a line running alone his head like a crown imbedded into his skin. He had drawled out an apology only to be stopped by the man who started shouting about insolence and challenged him to a fight.

It was pathetic.

Naruto easily won, ending the annoying man's afterlife, and started to walk away only for one of the men littering the man's body to call out to him. It was then that Naruto found out that this man was the King of the Abyss. And, since he had defeated the King, he was now the new King. As if to emphasize this claim, the strange marking atop of the man's forehead disappeared and reappeared onto his. His hair easily hid most of it, but the star in the middle was shown because of the way his hair fell.

He had become the King and accepted that. It took a while to calm the rebellions and anyone who opposed him and wanted to become King themselves but eventually it all died down and they pledged loyalty to him. Ghosts may be traitorous at times, but once they pledge loyalty the way they did it was never wavered.

As another million years passed he watched the living do amazing feats. They built buildings that breeched the clouds and touched the sky. Giant metal contraptions could reach off the ground and soar like an eagle along the horizon. This made people narrow-minded, naïve, and simply stupid. They refused to believe that anything like chakra or such ever existed, forgetting about their past which angered Naruto. They remembered petty wars like the World Wars but not the ones that truly depended on their existence like the Fourth Shinobi War. Without it he doubted that the lot of them would be alive.

He sighed and stood up, letting the sheets slide off him and revealed him in black boxers. Over the years he had gotten over his 'kill me orange' love and moved more to dark colors like black. It was easier to sneak around in and he just found a likeness for the black.

A knock echoed off of the large double doors of his chambers and a beautiful ghost girl in a beautiful, thin Victorian-styled dress walked in. It showed off her cleavage and arms and held tightly around her body, showing a well-toned and developed body of a seemingly seventeen year old. She had dark blue hair with silver highlights that reached her thighs, encasing her body and made her green eyes seem to glow. Her body was encased in a soft silverfish-blue glow that gave off a calm yet deadly feeling.

Her name was Shadow.

She was born in Victorian England, a daughter of a well-off Earl. She was one of the most beautiful in England at the time, sought after by every man that laid eyes on her. She was a perfect girl. She mingled, she was kind, she blended into the background in conversations like a good little girl and spoke to the influential men her father told her to. On the inside, though, she wanted to be _wild_.

One day, a man infatuated with her kidnapped her from her home the day after she turned seventeen. She had just been promised to a Duke, depressing many of her bachelors. This man, however, loathed the idea of her being with another man. "I if I can't have you, no one will!" he had proclaimed before stabbing her in the heart.

She woke up in the Ghost Zone. Naruto had been touring the area after slipping away from the guards and met her. It was strange for her to become a ghost when she wasn't obsessed with anytime but freedom. She had no object she was attached to, nothing. He took her in as his Head Maid and her powers over darkness greatened and she became one of the most powerful in the Abyss. She abandoned her human name and took up another: Shadow.

Over time, she gained an obsession: Naruto. Naruto was surprised at first but let it slide. He knew that he'd remain the only ghost in the Ghost Zone that was without an obsession. After all, he wasn't supposed to become a ghost in the first place. He was the odd ball.

"What do you need, Shadow?" he asked.

She briefly blushed at his lack of clothing before she shook it off. "The council wishes to speak with you about an important matter."

The council, this one wasn't like the ones in the Elemental Nations. True, they had a thirst for power but Naruto put them in their place when he became King. They were more informers and ones that gave suggestions than anything else.

"Why?" the council rarely called him as they knew it just annoyed and pissed the hell out of him. Despite the difference in the way the council works, he still had bad experiences with councils before and just one that acts differently won't change his mind about loathing them.

"They didn't say."

Naruto sighed. A million years of being King and listening to trivial things and ridiculous notions has worn his patience thin. He had learned to become hard, stern, and always looked for the reasons of things. Not knowing what something was about irritated him.

"Very well. Thank you, Shadow." He gestured for her to come forward.

Eagerly, she did and was swept into a kiss. Despite her being a maid it was of her own accord so he believed she deserved some form of payment. She never seemed happy with money but with affections. That didn't mean he felt nothing for her, it was quite the opposite. He felt quite a bit of like and attraction towards her but he learned to tread carefully when it comes to love, ghosts, and kings.

He pulled away and smirked down at her flushed and blissful face. "T-thank you my King." She said as if in another world and swept out of the room.

He had become a flirt in a way, he knew. He blamed Jiraiya and the effects of being with him finally showing up. He loved women, everything about them was perfect. He wasn't a Super Pervert like that white haired old man but he had his moments.

He walked over to the closet. He could've floated, he knew, but he was a ninja at birth, he loved his cardio, running, and walking. He slipped on baggie black jeans and wrapped a chain around his hips as a belt. He placed the necklace that Tsunade had given him – it somehow accompanied him into the afterlife – around his neck and pulled on fingerless iron knuckled gloves onto his hands. He didn't wear a shirt as he found it was restricting and his cloths got ripped enough times when he transforms into his giant fox form, the only thing that _doesn't_ rip is – thank god – his underwear. Besides, it was fun seeing girls faint at the sight of him.

He exited his chambers and headed towards the council room. The castle was a large Medieval England style and could house hundreds. It was built for Naruto by the ghosts in hopes of appeasing him and to get on his good side. He had to admit he was impressed. It was a much better present than what he ever got in life.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway, right above the council room. Turning intangible, he sank into the floor and landed onto the throne, startling the council members. His ten tails rested behind him as he leaned back.

"What is it?"

A council member, Hush, – the only one he actually got along with – stepped forward. He was a man of twenty-two when he died. He liked the quiet and sound, thus being his strange obsession when he died. He had gained powers over sound. "We have a problem."

"Oh? What kind of problem? I swear if Drake is peeping in on the girls again I'll-"

"No, no, nothing of that sorts my King!" a council member – he couldn't remember her name – interrupted quickly.

"Then why am I here when I can be having my breakfast? I'm ready for my ramen!" he grumbled while the council members sweatdropped. If they didn't know any better they would've said that his obsession in death was ramen. Their King sometimes had it multiple times a day. Ghosts didn't need to eat but Naruto refused to go an entire afterlife without ramen.

"It's those Observants again." Hush said.

Naruto groaned. The Observants resided in the normal part of the Ghost Zone and could see everything in time except the Abyss. This hurt their pride, however, and has tried multiple times to see and enter the Abyss much the annoyance of its residents. Couldn't they be more like Clockwork and just accept that they can't see something? He was about ready to just send someone to slaughter them all to forever erase the growing headache that they were.

"What are they doing _this_ time?"

"They're planning on an infiltration, my Lord." Another said. This one was female, quite an ugly ghost with welts all over her body and a seemingly crush on Naruto. The King shuddered at the mere thought of dating her.

"An infiltration? Are they idiots?"

"Apparently so." Hush said quietly, almost a whisper. Naruto liked his quiet voice. It was a nice change from those loud ghosts that wail all the time. But, when Hush gets loud look out! He was dangerous.

"What do you wish us to do my King?"

"Scare them off, block off the entrance to the Abyss, I don't care! The most important thing right now is the fact that I'm losing valuable time to eat my ramen!" he hissed.

The room, besides Hush, shuddered. When their King got angry or went through ramen withdrawal he got quite scary.

"Hush! You're in charge of whatever you decide!"

"Of course." He was used to the King's antics. The blond rarely handled anything that didn't interest him. At first he had taken an interest in the Observants' but soon lost it after their fourth try.

"Is that all?"

"Unfortunately not." Hush said.

"We've discovered that two months ago Pariah Dark was released."

"And this concerns me _why_? As long as he doesn't disrupt the Abyss then everything's going to be just fine!" he grinned.

"The thing is, my Lord, is that someone resealed him."

Naruto's grin fell from his face. "Who could've sealed the most powerful ghost in the normal part? I'm not saying he's strong compared to us by any means, but where he resides he's like a god."

"A new ghost did it, a boy who appeared four months ago. He calls himself Danny Phantom. He defeated Pariah with his own strength amplified by a human weapon."

"Four months? Isn't that when I felt the rip in the Zone appear?"

"Yes. Apparently, he's…half ghost. A halfa."

"…_half_ ghost?" Naruto echoed after a moment of silence.

Hush grinned, knowing exactly what was going to happen. "Yes. It's been confirmed."

It was quiet for a while longer before dark chuckles started to echo throughout the room. Hush watched in amusement while the rest gulped. Naruto's lips curled back to show shark-like teeth and fangs. "Interesting, so very interesting! I've never heard of such a thing!" he crossed his legs. "I haven't been in the Human Realm for a while. I think I'll pay it a little visit."

"B-but my Lord, your duties!"

"You can't just leave!"

"I need a vacation. Plus, a half ghost…how _very_ intriguing indeed."

* * *

**Rage:** And there you go. Was it bad? Good? A fail? A win? I feel like I kinda failed for some reason...did I? Review please and no flames! For those who read _Fox of the Sea_ it will be updated in a day or two. By the way, is it just me or does every female ghost on _Danny Phantom _show off their bodies?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Well, I forgot to mention before that this will be _after_ the Danny Phantom episode of Urban Jungle. So Danny's just got his ice powers.

And the new harem shall be:

Ember

Desiree

Pandora

Star

Valerie

Kitty

Spectra

Jazz

Fem. Fright Knight

My own OC: Shadow

And another OC of mine: Oracle

_**Challenger**_**'s** OC: Scarlet

And finally YoukoTaichou's OC: Poison Ivy

WOW what a big harem! I'm not sure if I should add Star or not. I thought it would be fun because it'd be a diss to Paulina. That brat won't get Danny or a King but her 'best friend' will! Should I or should I not? Other than that the harem shall stay the same. And those of you who wanted Dani (Danny's female clone for those of you who don't know) in the harem she'll have a different role to play.

Danny also has a costume change in here. I don't take credit for it because I saw it off a picture and don't really know who the artist is so whoever you are kudos to you!

And thanks to _**Flair the demon dragon king**_ for the ideas of Reaper and Draco! THANK YOU!

Anyway, enough of my blathering! Here you go!

* * *

Reaper was not known for being the most approachable person in the Abyss. His quiet and cold demeanor caused ghosts to avoid him like a plague. He was the King's most trusted General, a friend one could say; a willing tool. This relationship with the King also made people wary of him. Get on his wrong side and he just might complain to the King.

Reaper was not his real name, his real name was Thanatos. No one but two people knew this however; only the King and his friend Draco of the Dragon Tribe. Reaper went along with his image; Reaper was the name he was given by the Abyss.

He understood the reasoning behind his nickname. He always carried around a scythe and wore a black flowing cloak and was always seen with the hood up. A skull mask sat on the side of the hood even though it was never used because of the shadow cast over his face. All that could ever be seen were the flashes of raging red that were determined to do all of the King's wishes without fail. He was known as the Grim Reaper, the Reaper, the Bringer of Death, the One that Never Fails, the King's Shinigami.

There were two things he treasured above all others. One was the King's approval. He'd do anything for the man. Naruto had saved his afterlife, had helped him when he lost control; had brought him out of the consuming darkness of death. All his loyalty was sworn to the King, every last drop of it belonged to him. Destroy a mountain? He'd do it. Obliterate the Earth? He'd do it. If it made the King smile and praise him he'd gladly jump into a volcano and die again.

The second thing was sleep. When he wasn't needed he'd take a nap, when he was on brake he'd go to sleep if he could. It was one of the only times a ghost could truly relax and escape the horrors of death, escape the empty feeling of no longer being alive. Everyone knew that disturbing his sleep without a good reason would mean death.

And here he was, awake in the _middle of the night_, glaring at those who were stupid enough to awake him: the Council. He felt his eye twitch under the shadow of his hood, wondering what the fools wanted his time. Hush wasn't there to keep them in line or tolerable so he wasn't looking forward to their tantrum.

"What do you want?" he gritted out.

"G-General Reaper, sir, we are here on important business."

"I can see that. You woke me up at _midnight_." He hissed, his red eyes starting to glow.

"T-the King wishes to go to the human world. He wants to go see an abomination, a halfa!"

A halfa; a half ghost? Since when were there one of those? He shook his head slightly, knowing that Naruto would be completely interested in something like that. A small, hidden smile quirked at his lips at the terror that halfa will probably experience in the future.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Reaper asked.

"You must stop him! He has duties he must attend to; he has documents he must sign! He can't just go on a vacation!"

"Well, I'm not going to. Unlike you I know my place. Whatever the King wants he will get, whatever he does he can do it. It's as simple as that. Accepting it will save you a lot of stress and a lot of pain." Reaper said, leaning against the side of his door. He was getting a headache.

"But sir, you must try! He shouldn't waste his valuable time on a creature such as this!"

"It is not deserving of our King's attention!"

"He won't listen to us but he'll listen to you!"

"The Earth doesn't deserve his presence! You-"

"Shut. Up." he growled, his red eyes at full glow. He glared at them until they started to cower. "You wake me up in the middle of the god damn night and start screeching like a baby banshee in my ear and expect me to help you? I'm loyal to no one but the King. Leave."

"But sir-"

"I said LEAVE!" he shouted, reaching for his scythe.

When the Council saw this, they flinched and bowed before floating away, faster than normal one might add. He watched them leave before sighing, content. It was once again quiet enough to sleep.

"You know, I always feel bad for you. I'm glad I don't get bothered by them."

Reaper turned to see a giant dragon floating in place with a cocky smile formed onto its sharp-toothed lips. Its body was black with the outline painted red as if dipped in blood. Its spine was covered in spikes all the way down to the tip of its tail. While its back was black its chest was red going to the tips of his black clawed feet.

"What are you doing here, Draco? Don't you know what time it is?"

He scoffed. "Of course I do!" fire enveloped him. When the fire died a dragon no longer stood before Reaper but a boy around nineteen with slitted golden eyes and black hair with red tips. "I'm not an idiot."

Draco was a dragon. Unlike that kingdom in the Ghost Zone where a human can turn into a dragon using an amulet, he was a genuine dragon. When a dragon was slain in the past they'd either be reincarnated or appear in the Abyss. Draco was one of those dragons.

The dragons lived in the Mountains of Fang, an area near the castle that was purely Earth-like Mountains. Because of this the dragons put a claim to it and were granted the right to them. Unlike the Ghost Zone, there were places in the Abyss that were just like earth, the Fang Mountains for example.

"And _why_ are you here?"

"Oh, don't get cloak in a bunch. I'm not trying to keep you from your beauty sleep." He chuckled only to find a scythe at his throat. He held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, it was a joke. Just a joke."

"I don't joke." He grumbled, turning around and walking into his home. He went to slam the door in the dragon's face only to find Draco already in. He felt an eye twitch.

"I know you don't."

"Why are you here?"

"The King wants you."

His eyebrows rose at this. "How do you know? I don't think the King would go to you just to fetch me." When Draco gave him a look he sighed. "Alright he would, but why do you know this?"

Draco grinned, his teeth still as sharp as they were in his dragon form. "I was told by _her_."

Reaper's eyes widened for a second before chuckling. Of course it was _her_, Oracle.

Oracle was just that: an oracle of great power, a seer. She could see glimpses of the future and past everywhere and anywhere. She was also known for her great beauty and closeness to the King.

Due to her ability and closeness of the King she's sought after by many, wanting her power and influence for themselves. As such she resides with the powerful dragons for protection as even those in the Abyss would think twice before challenging a single dragon, let alone them all.

"What does his Highness wish of me?"

Draco shrugged as he collapsed onto Reaper's black couch. "Dunno. All she said was the King wants you with a smile on her face."

"And she wasn't more specific?"

"No."

He sighed again and turned around, heading for the door. "Are you giving me a ride?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to crash here for a while. Maybe sleep on your couch. I'm tired." He yawned.

Reaper was going to point out that he didn't give him permission to stay here, he was about to say that he was tired as well and couldn't sleep on his couch without his say so but let it slide. The dragon had come all the way here to tell him the message so the least he could do was lend him his couch.

* * *

Danny dodged another one of Skulker's beams, twisting as he dodged again. Skulker snarled at this, his mechanical eyes narrowing in anger as he saw his pray dodge beam after beam. How dare that brat deny him his hunt, how dare he defy him!

"Stop moving whelp!" he shouted, charging for the boy.

After dodging the last beam, Danny turned to face Skulker and his eyes widened when the mechanical ghost rammed into him, sending him through the wall of the building behind him. Skulker grinned while Sam and Tucker gasped as smoke from the rubble shot up around the impact area, blocking their view of the teenage halfa.

"Danny!" his two friends shouted in worry. Despite their ghostly friend knowing what he was doing they couldn't help but worry. They watched as the smoke from the crash cleared to show and empty hole.

Skulker blinked stupidly for a moment before gasping as the Ghost Boy rammed into his back using his foot, painfully digging his heel into the metal spine of the suit. Skulker slammed into the road below, creating a small crater.

Danny's hands started to glow green and he threw an Ecto-Blast towards the crater and heard Skulker shout out. He waited for a moment but Skulker didn't come out. He started to back up in the sky, away from the crater just in case Skulker shot out. A smile formed onto his face.

"Are you alright?" Tucker called out.

Danny turned to them and smiled, flexing his arms. "Of course!" he beamed only to get blasted back.

"Not for long, Ghost Child! Soon your head will be nothing but a trophy on my wall and body a rug at the foot of my bed!"

The three shivered. "Eww."

Skulker jumped out of his hole, his rockets blasting him up towards the ghost boy with his arms out in front of himself. Danny's arms shot out as well and connected with mechanical ones, each fighting for dominance by pushing all their strength and weight onto the other.

"Give it up Ghost Child. Today's the day I win." Skulker grunted out, moving Danny back a little.

Danny groaned at the strain and pushed back. "No way Skulker, I'd _never_ lose to you or anybody like you!"

"There's always someone who can beat you, silly whelp. I just happen to be that one!" he shouted, grabbing onto Danny's wrists, causing the halfa's eyes to widen, and tossing him towards the ground.

Danny impacted painfully onto the concrete and groaned slightly, straining to sit up. He saw Skulker charging for him once more. He rolled out of the way causing the ghost to slam into the ground. Seeing his chance his hands and green eyes started to glow blue.

Skulker pulled his head out of the ground with a grunt, falling back onto his ass. He rubbed his head and turned to the boy only for his eyes to widen comically when he saw a beam of blue heading straight towards him.

"Sh-" was all he got out before he froze over.

Danny grinned triumphantly and stood up with a small grimace. He turned to his friends and held out his hand. Tucker congratulated Danny as he threw him the thermos.

"Nice one, Danny."

"Thanks." The half ghost teen said as he sucked the mechanical ghost into the device. "How long have we been fighting?"

"An hour."

He blinked for a moment. "What?"

"An hour, you were fighting him for an hour Danny." Sam said, crossing her arms.

"…and school-"

"-Has already started. Forty-five minutes ago to be exact." Tucker finished, looking at his PDA for the exact time.

Danny groaned as two rings enveloped him. Standing before the two teenagers was no longer Danny Phantom, hero and villain of Amity Park, but Danny Fenton. "Lancer is going to kill me."

"Hey, don't feel bad." Tucker said, wrapping his arm around Danny's shoulders in a friendly gesture.

Sam rolled her eyes. "We're in the same class, Tucker. He's going to kill us as well."

Tucker's face fell.

* * *

"Mr. Fenton, Miss. Manson, Mr. Foley, do you mind telling me why you're late?" Mr. Lancer inquired as the three walked into the room. They flinched at getting caught as they had tried to sneak in. Mr. Lancer, however, was used to their sneaky antics and could now spot those three miles away.

"W-well, you see-" Danny began before Sam – wonderful, beautiful, amazing Sam – saved him from embarrassment and detention.

"We had to take a detour because of a crash. They weren't letting anybody through so we had to take the long way." She said in a straight face with a sigh in exasperation. Her two friends swore that if she wanted to be an actress she'd damn well make it to the top.

Mr. Lancer eyed them for a moment before sighing. He couldn't give them a detention for that. He nodded. "Very well, sit down before I change my mind."

The three went to their seats, Tucker and Danny smiling at Sam who sat up straight proudly. He flashed the two a grin saying "You owe me" in the twinkle of her eyes. The two nodded to her before facing the front.

Danny turned to look out the window. He sighed. Fighting ghosts were getting harder and harder. He wasn't the only one getting stronger, they all were. He rarely had time to grow in strength besides the weekend because of school and preventing the ghosts from attacking people. He was afraid that if a really strong ghost appeared then he wouldn't be able to defeat it.

Sure he had Tucker and Sam to help him, but they were only human. They had their limits in things they could do and he didn't want them to get hurt. If they did he wouldn't be able to live with himself, he'd die on the inside. He'd prevented that outcome once and he didn't want to do it again.

He wrinkled his nose. Not only were the ghosts getting stronger but his parents' ghost weapons were getting better. They were at the point where he knew his parents were starting to get suspicious on how all their ghost materials were acting up to his presence. It was only a matter of time before the found out, he knew, if he didn't do something about them quick.

"…swer this question. Mr. Fenton? Mr. Fenton!"

Danny jumped slightly when Lancer shouted his name. He turned to see a slightly annoyed teacher glaring at him and all the students staring at him. He felt a slight blush creep up onto his cheeks. "Y-yes?"

"Mr. Fenton, if you're done daydreaming I'd like you to-"

Everything froze.

Danny blinked for a moment and looked to Sam and Tucker who were frozen as well. He waved his hand in front of them and they didn't react. He raised an eyebrow before feeling something heavy on his chest and looked down to see a medallion around his neck.

"Clockwork." He muttered.

"Correct, Daniel."

The halfa spun around to face Clockwork in his old man form, floating at the back of the room. "Why are you here?"

"We must speak Daniel, _now_."

There was urgency in his voice that startled Danny. Clockwork never sounded like this, not even when he was dealing with his future evil self. He nodded and quickly transformed. Over the last few months Sam had decided that his jumpsuit just didn't fit the theme of hero so she had – forced – him to change.

He now wore a long sleeved black shirt that still covered his hands. The collar went up half of his neck and white stripes outlined the side of his shirt, coming down the side of the neck to the tips of his middle fingers and down the sides of his chest. He wore a sleeveless white jacket that only went down half of his chest and remained unzipped so one could see the DP sign on his chest. His pants were tight but didn't hug his body. They were black as well with white stripes down the sides as well. He wore a white and black belt to keep them up with black – white tipped – shoes.

"What is it?"

"Follow me Daniel." He said with a green portal appearing behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"Now Daniel, we'll talk as soon as we arrive."

Danny narrowed his eyes. He knew that whatever he was about to hear he wasn't going to like it.

* * *

Reaper walked into the throne room with an irritated look on his face. The guards, obviously new, had tried to stop him, _him_, from entering the castle. Now normally he might understand because they were new at their job but it was the middle of the night and the King wanted him. He didn't have the time or patience to deal with them. At the moment they were probably still lying unconscious at the door. Someone would find them…eventually.

He bowed before the smirking King. "My Lord." He said.

"Hello Reaper."

Reaper? Naruto always called him Thanatos when they were alone. Looking around the room he saw Shadow standing in wait for her King. He narrowed his eyes. The two never did get along very well, always competing on who could please the King first for different reasons.

"Shadow."

She eyed him and wrinkled her nose. "Reaper."

"It's wonderful that you two are such close friends isn't it." Naruto teased, chuckling to himself as the two glared at each other. He stood up. "I'm sorry to have called you so late at night; I know you love your sleep."

"If it's for my King then sleep does not matter."

Naruto smiled. "That's the kind of attitude I like. I'm glad you made it though. It seems my assumption that Oracle would know was correct."

"Yes and now I have a dragon sleeping in my home." He grumbled.

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining, will you?"

He glared at her again. "What was that, wench?"

She crossed her arms and shared and equally demonic gaze with him. "You heard me, you freak in a dress."

"It's a _cloak_." He hissed at her. "A _cloak_."

"Really?" she grinned. "I could've sworn you were a cross dresser."

"You-"

"Enough." Naruto commanded with amusement in his voice. Hearing their King's voice the two immediately quieted and looked to him. "I'm glad you both made it. I have a task for both of you."

"A task?" Reaper said thoughtfully.

"With _him_?" Shadow muttered.

"Yes. I'm going to the Living World to do a little, how should I say this…documentation, no…ah, who am I kidding? I'm going to have fun and see this infamous halfa. You two are coming with me."

"To the Living World?" Reaper repeated. He knew that his King was going he just didn't expect he'd go as well.

"Yes, consider this a vacation. Though you don't seem very surprised, Reaper."

"…the Council came to me in hopes I'd stop you."

"Are you?"

"I know my place."

"Good." Naruto smiled. "I'd like to leave as soon as possible. I've already put Hush in charge until I return so I'm only waiting on you two."

In a flash, the two were gone. Naruto chuckled at their enthusiasm and couldn't help but remember that around two million years ago he didn't have loyalty like this. He doubted that even after the war people would give him loyalty like this. A small, true smile formed on his lips. Being loved, respected, and feared…it oddly felt nice.

* * *

Danny appeared in Clockwork's home and stumbled slightly. He'd never get used to traveling through portals, ever. Teleporting was one thing portals were another. He looked up at Clockwork who was in his child form.

"We have a problem."

"What problem?"

"Have you ever heard of the Abyss?"

Danny shook his head at the unfamiliar term. He'd herd of abysses before but he was pretty sure that this Abyss was something different. "No."

"The Abyss is a part of the Ghost Zone where even I cannot see."

Danny's eyes widened. "Wait, I thought you could see _everything_."

Clockwork sighed and turned into his twenty-five year old form. "The ghosts there are too strong for me to see."

Danny stopped breathing for a moment. Too strong for Clockwork to see? But he could see Pariah and his future self just fine. It should be impossible! Dark Phantom and Pariah each took over the Ghost Zone. How could something be more powerful than that?

"But…Pariah took over that place once before, didn't he? Dark as well?" he said, hoping Clockwork would say 'yes' but he had to utter those words that he dreaded.

"No, Danny. Pariah tried once before but he didn't even last ten minutes in there. Dark knew that even he couldn't win so he stayed clear of it. Let me put it this way, Danny. The weakest ghosts in the Abyss are stronger than Pariah Dark and Dark Phantom."

Danny's face paled to a color even unhealthy for a ghost. He felt his heart sink and his eyes dilate in fear. Stronger than Pariah…the weakest…stronger than Pariah and Dark Phantom…stronger…he felt faint.

"Why…are you telling me this?" he asked though he didn't want to know the answer.

"I have troubling news."

"Please don't tell me there's a ghost from the Abyss heading towards Amity Park. Please!" he pleaded, shaking somewhat at the thought of having to fight a creature like that.

"I'm not sure…" Clockwork said. "However, I did get a glimpse of something you might want to see."

Clockwork gestured towards a large clock-like mirror and an image appeared on it that caused Danny to shiver. A black figure stood in the middle of flames, all that could be seen were glowing red eyes and a shark-like smile. Something was flowing behind the figure but he couldn't tell what. All he knew was that the image just shouted out 'danger' and in instincts were screaming for him to flee at the mere sight.

"All I know is that this ghost if from the Abyss. I don't know if it's heading to Amity Park or not but…" the Master of Time quieted down.

Danny gulped. "You think he is, don't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes."

"What do I do? I can't protect anyone against something like that! W-what do I-?"

"Calm yourself, Daniel."

"Calm myself? _Calm myself_? There's a ghost _stronger_ than Pariah Dark on his way here! Need I remind you that I couldn't even defeat Pariah on my own without my dad's suit? I can't win against something like this, I CAN'T!"

"Yes you can, Daniel, yes you can! I might not be able to see the future right now but I know that if anyone can it's _you_. You can't if you say you can't but what's that saying, ah, you can do anything you put your mind to. You're the definition of that saying, Danny."

The ghost boy calmed somewhat. "How though? I don't have the suit anymore so I can't use it."

"All I can say is train and prepare." Clockwork said, turning to face the image. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "All I can say is that our only hope lies in you."

"I'll try Clockwork...but I don't know if I can."

* * *

**Rage:** There you go! Review if you like and no flames please! Rage out!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update. I've been kinda distracted and in a funk since someone in my family committed suicide...It's been hard and I haven't been feeling up to writing for a while because of that but I'm back into it and will no longer be sulking in my Corner of Woe!

Anyways, I'm removing Valerie and Jazz from the harem. I _was_ going to use them but then I thought_ 'nah, I really don't want to'_ so yeah they're being removed. I'll just have him flirt with them to annoy them and for Danny to get angry about it because I can! XD

So, the current harem (and probably permanent one) is as follows-

Ember

Desiree

Pandora

Star

Kitty

Spectra

Fem. Fright Knight

My own OC: Shadow

Another OC of mine: Oracle

_**Challengers **_OC: Scarlet

And finally _**YoukoTaichou's**_ OC: Poison Ivy

Also, I might have Danny be with an OC from the Abyss instead of Sam but I'm not sure. What do you think? DannyXSam or DannyXOC from the Abyss?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Danny Phantom! If I did them both would probably include some form of yaoi but the world just isn't fair. . (Just so others know this story won't include yaoi either)

* * *

Sebastian was an older looking ghost but he was one of pride. He was thin, bony and hunched over with the aid of a cane. His hair was white with a long beard and short head hair. His face was wrinkled, his lips thin, and his eyes a unique orange. His skin was the pale, the color of the first snowfall with black nails. His appearance was a man that screamed that he was about to keel over and die any second but that's one of the things he loved about it. It was easier to hide.

He was the King's Head General and proud of it. He had served this position for generation after generation of Kings and so far Naruto was his favorite. The boy was unpredictable, strong, loved to have fun but had a no-nonsense attitude when it was needed and ruled with a kind yet firm fist with the likes he hadn't seen since his death. It made him proud to have survived in the Abyss this long and met Naruto, he felt privileged to b acquainted with such a man.

As the Head General it was his duty to protect the King and stay close by him but remain inconspicuous. A past King, one whose name he didn't remember as the poor guy didn't last very long, came up with a marvelous idea of him being the King's personal butler. At first he wasn't happy with this command but found it rather genius. His duties were performed much better as the only ones who knew his status as Head General was the other Generals and the King, this time the exception being Shadow and Draco who found out themselves.

Out of the Ten Generals he was the strongest by far. Due to his age and talent he has been surpassed by no one but Naruto. He was stronger than many of the Kings yet he felt to wish to take over. Being King would be too troublesome for him and due to his looks would be underestimated and challenged too many times. So, he devoted his life to serving them instead. His life would forever be the Head General and he would die the moment he was not.

He and the other Generals were normally ignored by the Kings believing that they were not worth his time and especially himself. He had expected the same thing to happen this time but Naruto wouldn't stand for that, oh no! He had to go and make either friends or acquaintances of the Generals – the Council, however, was ignored and treated like dogs besides a select few. At first this had surprised him and he was rather reluctant, certain that there was a separate motive behind it but it didn't take long to realize that Naruto was sincere.

"_Why live in a divided household when you can easily live in a joined one?"_

Naruto had said that once. Like the other Generals they had been surprised and silent for days until they finally accepted their new Kings ways. During the man's reign many were replaced, true, but he still kept in contact with the former Generals who had either retired or decreased in rank. He himself had become great friends with his King and loved every minute of it. The only thing he didn't like about the boy was his given nickname: Jiji. Naruto refused to call him anything else no matter how much he begged and finally relented after many years.

At the moment he was being summoned by his Lord and happily dropped what he was doing. He walked through the double doors and immediately walked halfway into the room, bowed, walked up till he was a few feet in front of the throne, and then knelt down with his face towards the ground. He never showed disrespect like many of those young whippersnappers with too much power on their hands.

"Jiji! Just the old man I was looking for." The King's voice echoed. He looked up, his neck the only part of his body that moved, and locked his orange eyes with his King's slitted blood-colored ones that danced with friendly amusement. "You got here in record time. What happened? Did the kitchen catch fire…again?" he inquired, smiling when he remembered the time when the kitchen actually _did_ spontaneously burst into flames for a reason that no one had yet figured out to this day.

Sebastian's thin lips twitched up into a small smile. "Ah, not this time my Lord. I was close by and not doing anything of importance otherwise I wouldn't have gotten here so soon. You see, my old bones have been acting up again. It's probably due to my old age. Who knows, I might be unable to move soon if it keeps up."

The amusement on Naruto's face increased greatly. He always found it entertaining when the man pretended to be a frail old human with body problems that joked about his age. "Careful. Karma has a way to turn your words around. She always does, especially with me!" he laughed.

Sebastian chuckled. That's true. Once he sentenced a ghost to death without a trial because of a headache and was confronted about it by the council. _"What's gonna happen? Fire falling from the sky!"_ his King had snapped at them. However, it just so happens that a powerful volcano near the palace called Mount Minato – formally Mount Bloody Mary for reasons he cannot fathom but was quickly changed by Naruto in honor of his father when he came into power – had decided to erupt at that moment, shooting flaming hot lava into the sky and landing right on top of Naruto's head. The King had been unharmed and annoyed to hell but he had listened to karma lest it happen again and granted the man a trial only to find out that the man wasn't the criminal and the real one was apprehended after the frame was on the other man was found out. He always granted a trial after that.

"Now, the reason I called you here," Naruto began, leaning back in his chair in a relaxed position. "I'm going to the Living World, the Human Zone, the Area of the Alive, the Place of the Living, _whatever_ you prefer to call it and taking Shadow and Reaper with me. I know you'll want to join me so I'm warning you ahead of time. Think of it as a long deserved vacation."

This was something he did not expect. Sure, this was _Naruto_ and it wasn't a surprise per say but he surely wasn't expecting _this_. "Why?" he asked, finding himself curious. Naruto had never shown any interest in areas outside of the Abyss and rarely the Ghost Zone. Knowing the King something caught his interest.

"Well, I wanna see this famous Halfa in this town called Amity Park, a favorite ghost area from what I'm told."

"A Halfa?" Sebastian tasted the words, not having heard that term before.

"I'm told he's a half ghost; half human half ghost. They say he resealed Pariah Dark when he was released from the coffin that he was sleeping in like a vampire."

The Head General wrinkled his forehead. "Half ghost half human, my Lord? Impossible."

"That's why I'm going to see it for myself." The King chirped. "If he truly is what they say then I'm going to have some…_fun_ with him." he chuckled darkly, his eyes glazing over with dark thoughts.

The old ghost shook his head feeling somewhat sorry for this creature. He incurred the King's curiosity and trickster side. If he existed and proved to be entertaining then Naruto would stay in Amity Park for a _long_ time sending ghost after ghost to torment the poor creature for his own entertainment. He might even appear personally sometime. He sighed. This was going to be a _long_ vacation.

"When do we leave my Lord?" he asked, knowing that there was no changing the blond's mind.

"As soon as possible and don't keep me waiting. I may be patient at times but I want to see this being as soon as possible. I'm sure you can accomplish this easily, right Jiji?"

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed his head, fazing through the floor to get ready to leave and get all his affairs in order.

Naruto sat still until the old man vanished before his smile dropped and he sighed. He was already bored and the need for entertainment was almost killing him. Sebastian, one of the closest people he had in the Abyss, was able to distract him for the few minutes he was here but unfortunately a few minutes weren't long, especially for someone who's dead and no longer burdened by the strain of time. Sure the dead still had a future but it _never ended_.

"My King,"

Naruto looked up to see a figure kneeling down before him. He mentally hit himself for being so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the ghost enter. When the man raised his head he smirked, immediately recognizing the man. "Herasto."

Herasto was a thin, young looking man. He had long, braided white hair and his skin was a pale blue, giving off a white glow. He wore the traditional clothes of his people, the Atlantians and his red eyes sparkled with greed. However, this greed wasn't for money, fame or gold. This greed was for all the world's knowledge and discovery.

When he was alive Herasto was Atlantis's greatest researcher and scientist, having almost as much power and influence in the city as the Emperor. He had discovered how to harness electricity in a way well before its time and also uncovered a way to use crystals as energy and power. He was a once in a million years genius. He had been murdered by a jealous colleague in hopes of taking his place. But, alas, that man's time didn't come as Atlantis sank below the sea not even a year after.

Herasto wasn't a man of physical power. Naruto doubted he could take on many of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone and come out the winner. However, when Naruto snuck out once and met him he was amazed by the man's intellect. The man didn't normally use big words but his tone and the way he looked at you only proved that he thought little of you and our brain. Naruto, however, was much older than this man and was able to speak on equal ground despite his admittance that Herasto was smarter than himself.

Naruto took him into the Abyss and put him in charge of the Research and Development Team and started to get immediate results. If he was given a challenge Herasto would take it and complete it even if it takes thousands of years. His most recent challenge was no exception.

"Have you completed what I've asked for?" Naruto asked curiously. Knowing this man he went above and beyond what he asked for.

"Yes my King. However, your original request I found demeaning as _anyone_ can make a simple human body for one ghost to faze into and move as his own." He huffed and pulled out a box, no bigger than one that holds a ring, rimmed with silver and gold.

His curiosity peaked; he leaned forward in his throne and stared at that tiny box with a raised eyebrow. "What? Are you asking me to marry you?" he joked.

Herasto scowled. "No, my King."

"Then why are you presenting me with a ring box?"

"This is what's going to pass you off as human."

"Oh?"

"You first came to me with a challenge of making a body you could faze into. I, however, thought it to be a pointless idea. If you need to leave your artificial body you'd have to find some place to hide it. So, being the genius I am, thought of an alternative. A human skin."

Naruto's lips curled up. "Will this idea please me?"

"Oh, very much your Highness." Herasto smirked. "Of that I have no doubt."

"Then show me."

"How about a demonstration then? This one was made especially for you." The white haired man suggested, his answer being Naruto standing up and gliding towards him. Herasto handed him the box. "Simply open it and make sure the opening is facing you. Don't flinch or move or it might mess up."

"Is there any side effects?"

Herasto nodded. "While you are in this skin your abilities are reduced by half. That's something I'll be working on and will gradually send you the enhanced ones as time goes on. However, I don't think having your abilities reduced by that much will bother you of all people."

Naruto nodded, quite pleased so far. After all, it's only been a few hours since he gave the man the challenge and so far he couldn't have asked for more. Looking at the box he slowly opened it and watched as a mass shot out towards him and slammed itself against his face and slowly moved along his body. He didn't move, remembering what Herasto had said, and waited until he felt it no longer moving. Opening his eyes, he saw the Atlantian looking quite pleased with himself.

Turning and walking over to a mirror, he couldn't help the impressed look that fell onto his face as he saw himself. He looked human, completely human. Unlike when he was alive, though, his whisker marks were not there and in its place were smooth cheeks. He no longer glowed, had tails, and he couldn't feel his power.

"You won't be detected as a ghost by _anything_." Herasto said. "If you are wearing different clothes with this skin and call off the skin the same clothes shall appear when you put it back on. I must say this is one of my best works with the time limit."

Naruto turned towards him with a large smile. However, instead of fangs and shark-like teeth he had normal human teeth. "Wonderful, Herasto. I'm going to up your budget. While I'm gone ask a soldier for _anything_ and he or she shall provide it for you."

Herasto puffed up at that, a sinister simile molting onto his lips at the thought of all the things he could accomplish.

"Now, how do I take this off?"

"Simply open the box and point it at yourself just like how you applied it."

Naruto did and the skin shot back in, closing on its own. "Do you have one for the others?"

The scientist nodded before pulling out three more and handing them to the King. "The purple one is for Shadow, black is for General Reaper, and the orange is for Sebastian though I don't see why that butler I coming along."

"Trust me; Sebastian is _much_ more useful than you think."

The man huffed. "Is that all?"

"Yes, you may go."

Herasto nodded and bowed, quickly walking out the door with grace. Herasto was a peculiar one that normally didn't use his ghost powers but Naruto did like the change. It was different and he always liked different.

"I'm back!" Shadow fazed in from the ceiling, a large smile on her face after a quick look around the court room and seeing that she was the first to arrive.

"Got everything you need?"

She nodded, reaching into her IDM (Inter Dimensional Storage) and pulling out a large bag packed to the brim before putting it back. He smiled at her. He too loved the IDM because it followed you around everywhere and you didn't need to carry anything yourself. It was one of the perks about being a ghost.

"You were fast. Bravo, this is a first." He praised causing her to beam and saunter over to him with a seductive sway of her hips that any man would've immediately succumbed to. His eyebrow rose. She resembled the most beautiful of seductresses and succubi. He almost felt his lips twitch at that, proud that he was able to resist her charm and he once again understood why she was one of the most sought after women in both life and death.

She knelt over his lap, a knee on either side of him and a hooded look in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure to show off her impressive bust. "May I have a _reward_ for being so _quick_ and _obedient_?" her voice was husky, full of lust and want to indulge in her obsession.

It was true, she was for once faster than Shadow who usually beat her by miles. It was something that infuriated her to no end and had always tried to beat, the two arguing about it nonstop. He thought for a moment. Should he? After all, she was fairly fast and how could he deny such a position and look? He felt his lips twitch up at it.

He wrapped his hand in her long silky tresses and pulled her lips to his in a fiery kiss. Their eyes closed and Shadow molded her body to his, chest touching chest. Naruto's nibbled on her bottom lip before running his rough tongue along them causing her to moan and immediately open her mouth. Almost instantly Naruto's tongue was in exploring her mouth and leaving no crevice unturned and trying to get her tongue to dance with his. She obliged eagerly.

While their tongues were performing an erotic tango she ran her hands up his chest, moaning as she felt his strong abs and firm yet smooth chest. Her hands came to a rest between his pecks, right where his heart would be if it was still beating before she clutched him close, letting his warmth fill her. Unlike most ghosts, Naruto was a fire type so he emitted heat and warmth while most ghosts, including her, let out cold.

She was in complete bliss at her obsession being fulfilled and lost herself to it.

"Stop sucking faces with the King, Shadow, it is absolutely _disrespectful_!" Reaper hissed. He had been in the room a while ago and he didn't like being ignored. Naruto he could stand but he _definitely_ couldn't stand Shadow not acknowledging his existence.

Naruto pulled away from the female ghost and looked at his Second-in-Command General. Shadow slumped against him and rested her blushing and completely on cloud-nine face onto the crook of his neck. He shifted the unaware ghost in his arms until she rested at his side and was secure in his left arm. He smirked down at the cloaked ghost.

"Are you getting slow? I could've sworn that you _always _beat Shadow. What changed that?"

Reaper growled. "_Draco_." He accused sharply, his eyes narrowing at even the sound of his name. Draco had made him late with his _tomfoolery_ and he wasn't going to forgive him for a long time nor let him off the hook. He'd get his revenge, oh yes. He had a reputation to uphold.

Naruto blinked before smiling mischievously. "Oh, so Draco _kept_ you _busy_? Why Reaper, I didn't know you were into _that_ kind of thing." He teased.

The cloaked ghost blinked, confused. Finally, it clicked in his brain and his hidden face turned red. "No!" he almost shouted, being mindful of where he was. "I'm not gay. I like girls thank you very much."

"Hmm, pity." Naruto sighed, actually looking truly disappointed. "It would've been interesting if you were. Too bad."

Reaper blanched for a moment before going silent. Naruto will be Naruto and he can never change that BUT this is one thing he doesn't understand. One of the infinite mysteries of his King.

"Got everything?"

"Yes my King."

"Wonderful. Now all we have to do is wait for Jiji."

Reaper raised a hidden eyebrow. "The Head General is coming?"

"Of course." Naruto grumbled. "He's to follow me _everywhere_ I go, including the Living World."

"That's never stopped you before, your Highness." Reaper commented, watching as Shadow started to blink and come back. When she realized the position she was in she blushed but didn't say anything. He nearly scowled. She shouldn't touch the King like that.

Naruto chuckled deeply, causing Shadow to purr as his chest vibrated against her. He looked down at her with a look and she pouted as she stood up and seductively walked to stand next to the General. "You got that right. I've snuck out more times than he can count."

"Then why now?"

"Why do you think?" the King deadpanned with a roll of his eyes. "I'll be gone for a while and if I slip away he'll go bat-shit crazy on the Abyss and create an apocalypse while trying to find me. This way it's safer for my Kingdom, the living, and most importantly: _me_."

Reaper sweatdropped at Naruto's words. Sure it was probably safer because Sebastian _does _go crazy whenever he can't find the King but he doubted it was for all those reasons. He probably just didn't want to be troubled by his Head General upturning mountains to look for him. If this were anyone else he might comment on him or her being completely selfish but this was the King. He couldn't say that. Besides, even if Naruto did have his selfish moments the reality was that the King was rather selfless. He didn't have the heart to point it out this time.

"How are you going to deal with this…_halfa_, my Lord?" Shadow hissed out the word as if it was venom. She hated the fact that Naruto was showing such great interest in it.

"Use him for entertainment of course!" Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing. "We'll mess with him and send some of Reaper's subordinates to fight him."

"_My_ subordinates, Sire?"

"Yes. Not only are yours the most easiest to use but you have some rather interesting ghosts in your division that I'm sure will provide me a show to be remembered."

"As you wish."

"Are mine not as approving, my King?"

"Wonderful timing, Jiji." Naruto grinned, turning to face the new arrival. "It's not that though, I assure you. In fact, I think rather highly of your division."

The Head General smiled and bowed lowly. "Thank you for you praise."

"Now, I have something for all of you, courtesy of Herasto." Naruto said, pulling out the three boxes.

Shadow and Reaper paled. "A gift from that psycho?" Shadow muttered.

"I am not sure I wish to have a gift from him." Reaper said.

"Relax; I've already tried it out. They're human skins that will cause us to appear as regular humans while we're there." He said, tossing each of them one. "We'll put them on when we get to the Living World."

Shadow sighed. "If it's your wish."

"As long as it won't kill me…again." Reaper grumbled.

Naruto nodded. "Good. Now, does anyone know when the next natural portal will appear and where?"

"The next will be in the Ghost Zone, Sire." Sebastian answered, stuffing the box into his pocket.

Naruto clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! Simply marvelous! You once again live up to my expectations, Jiji. Now, is my carriage ready?"

The Head General nodded.

Naruto grinned, the glow in his eyes increasing. "You've sparked my curiosity, something only done by few. Prepare yourself Halfa, **I'm coming for you**." He laughed, causing all that heard it to shiver and hope that they weren't on their King's torture list.

* * *

Danny shot out of bed, clutching his chest and breathing hard. He didn't know why, but he had suddenly felt an eminent doom coarse through his veins, sparking his adrenaline. He clutched the area above his normally slow beating heart and felt it go miles a second. Something was wrong, something was _terribly_ wrong.

He gulped, trying to calm his body down. He'd never felt this scared before, never. Not even when he was facing Dan Phantom, his future evil self that he vowed to never become. That caused his heart to speed up once again as there was nothing he feared more than Dan. Since his Ghost Sense wasn't going off then the ghost had to be far away. Who had an aura so great that it made him fear it by just the feel? He didn't want to know. Not even Dan or Pariah had an aura like that.

Something was coming…and he was absolutely terrified of it.

* * *

"Whoa!" Tucker and Sam gasped they heard the tale Clockwork had told Danny. It was Saturday and they were hanging in Danny's room. He never came back to school and had feared the worst. They would've been mad at him but the look on Mr. Lancer's face as he realized that Danny had vanished was worth it.

Danny nodded solemnly, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to stay awake. Sure, he never got any sleep lately and had gotten used to it, but this time he spent most of the time worrying about what woke him up and exhausted himself doing so.

Sam, being the ever observant one she was, looked at him in concern. "Danny? Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine, just had a bad sleep is all." He responded honestly but yet not telling the whole truth. He didn't want to worry them even more.

"The Abyss…whoa." Tucker repeated, looking excited about it but was still pale at the concept of there being ghosts stronger than both Pariah Dark and Dan Phantom. "And one's coming _here_ of all places. Well, I'm not exactly _surprised_ per say as all the ghosts seem to end up here at some time but one from this Abyss."

"If he really does come I don't think I'll be able to fight him." Danny whispered, looking out the window at the early morning sky.

Sam's eyes softened at him. "Danny-"

"I'll be honest and say I'm scared. I'm scared of what will happen when he comes, I'm scared of his power, I'm scared of what will happen when I fight him, I'm frightened of this whole thing in general."

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You _can_ do it. However, we'll need to up your training hundred-fold and go for all hours of the day."

"But what about the ghosts? What about-"

"Valerie can handle it." Tucker said, getting a look from Sam. "What? She's actually really good at her job. He's only bested by you, Danny. She can handle it for a few days. You need all your time, strength and resources for this thing."

Danny relented with a sigh. It was true; Valerie was one of the best Ghost Hunters in Amity Park. His mother maybe rivaling her but the Red Huntress was the one that he can usually fight on equal ground with. When he was sick for a week she handled herself fine and Amity was still standing.

"What about Vlad, Valerie and your parents?"

"What about them?" Danny asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust at his archenemy's name spewing from Sam's mouth.

"Well, they need to know! At least your parents do!" Sam pushed. "Vlad might be able to help but-"

"No! No way am I asking for _his_ help!" he growled. "Not in a _billion_ years! Never! Not a chance!"

"Danny, that's childish. I'm sure even Vlad will want to rid Amity of this ghost. After all, world domination is his dream and he can't do that with an Abyssian here. After this is over we can go back to the way it was. But you need all the help you can get right now Danny, you can't deny that."

He sighed. Today just wasn't his day. "I'll tell him, but I'm _not_ getting help from him."

"You say that now, dude, but I have a feeling you will at some point." Tucker said. "What are you going to do about Valerie?"

"I'm going to leave her a note." He said matter-of-factly.

"That's it?" Sam's dark eyebrow rose.

"Yeah."

* * *

Valerie sighed contently as she exited the shower. It felt good to be clean and not covered in sweat after a hunt. Her hunts had been rather successful lately. Sure they weren't the Ghost Boy but she was still at the top of her game.

Vlad's betrayal hurt. Realizing that she was just doing his dirty work was hard on her. She also had questions. If that girl, Danielle and Vlad were half ghosts or simply humans with ghost powers then how much more of them were out there? Were they born that way or made such by an accident? Were they people simply caught between life and death? Too many questions and no answers. This was one of the times she wished she didn't let Phantom go.

As she walked into her room she quickly spotted a folded piece of paper on her desk. Narrowing her eyes she snatched it, tensing as if something would explode. When nothing happened she opened it and skimmed it, her grip on it getting harder and harder as she read on.

"Well, I can't say for sure that I like you Phantom, but-" she walked over to her wall and pulled off an ecto-gun. "-if this thing is really coming to Amity I thank you for the heads up."

* * *

Maddie was having a good day. Jack hadn't blown anything up yet, Danny had said he loved her, and Jazz had called her from college simply to hear her voice. She couldn't ask for anything better.

Currently, she was baking Jack's favorite cookies in the oven while her husband was at the store buying parts for a new invention. Of course, when he wasn't looking she'd fix it up so it wouldn't explode and put her kids in danger. He wouldn't notice, he never did. She enjoyed that childish smile that plastered itself onto his face every time one of his inventions works.

"Maddie."

The echoing voice was familiar. She spun around, pulling out a Fenton Bazooka and aiming it at the Ghost Boy, the enemy of Amity Park with hatred in her glare. She watched as his hands flew up without a worried look on his face. Sure, there was concern and fear but they were trace and she could tell that they weren't aimed at her.

"Why are you here ghost scum?" she hissed. "Have you come to destroy me while my husband is out?"

Phantom shook his head. "No, I've come to warn you."

Her eyebrows rose at that, surprise showing itself on her face. "Warn me? What kind of trick is this?"

"This is no trick. I'm not going to be able to handle this by myself."

"Why approach me?"

"Do you honestly think Jack would give me the time of day to even say 'hi' to him?"

He did have a point. He got her there. "Why do you need my help?"

His face grew serious, fear shining in his eyes no matter how much he tried to hide it. That made her worry. The Ghost Boy never showed his fear. Sure, he was scared when they shot at them but he never feared them. She relaxed but never stopped pointing her weapon at him.

"Have you ever heard of the Abyss?"

"…no." she decided to say. She knew the word but she was pretty sure that what she had in mind wasn't what he was talking about.

He sighed. "This is why I left the Red Huntress a note."

She couldn't stop the snort of amusement at that one. Well, at least he came in person and didn't leave a piece of paper.

"The Abyss is an area in the Ghost Zone where the weakest ghosts are stronger than Pariah Dark." His face showed seriousness, no joke twinkling in those emerald eyes.

She felt herself pale at that, her eyes going wide in shock. Stronger than the Ghost King? Her eyes narrowed in anger. "What kind of sick joke is this?" she growled.

"It's not a joke. The Master of Time, Clockwork, told this to me himself. Even he can't see these people."

The legendary ghost? All professional ghost hunters heard of him at some point in time. Fear welled in the pit of her stomach. "Why are you telling me?"

"I'm going to need help. I needed the suit to defeat Pariah, sorry for taking that by the way, and still I had trouble defeating him. I don't know how strong this ghost is but he's stronger than Pariah and-"

"Wait! What do you mean by 'this ghost'?" she asked quickly.

"Oh, sorry about that. Clockwork said a ghost from the Abyss was coming here. He had a single glimpse of the future, a picture. He wasn't sure but he guessed that he was coming here. That's why I need your help."

Her lips thinned. "So you're proposing a truce?"

"Only when the ghost attacks. Otherwise you can shoot at me all you want."

She pursed her lips, thinking. Finally, she lowered the gun causing the ghost to relax. "Fine. I'll speak about it with Jack. However, this will _not_ last."

He smiled, silently thanking her. "I understand."

* * *

"Oh Daniel, what a lovely surprise." Vlad said, smiling as he stared down at Danny in the doorway to his Mayor Mansion. "Have you finally decided to renounce your fool of a father and join me?"

Danny sneered. "No way in hell Plasmius."

"Really? That's too bad." He stepped aside. "Do come in though."

"I don't trust walking into your home, Vlad. I'm fine where I am."

"You really are stubborn. Just like your mother." Vlad smiled at the mention of her while Danny scowled.

"I'm not here to talk, Vlad."

"Are you sure? You _are_ speaking to me right now." Vlad smirked.

Danny felt an embarrassed blush leaking onto his face at that. "Don't be a smart ass; I came here because it's important."

Vlad blinked at that. "You _never_ come to me."

"If it was my choice I wouldn't be here but Sam…" he sighed. "She put up an argument."

"Ah, that Manson girl. She hates me just as much as you. Why'd she feel the need to have you come to me?"

"I'm sure you and your _infinite _wisdom will know what I'm talking about." Danny rolled his eyes at that before his face hardened. "Clockwork came to me and said something troublesome. I'm not sure I can handle it on my own."

Vlad's eyes narrowed. "What is it, Little Badger? What did he tell you?"

"Someone from the Abyss is headed towards Amity Park."

He watched Vlad pale. If the situation wasn't dire he'd had laughed but he'd done the same thing so he couldn't really say anything about it.

"Are you sure?"

"Almost positive."

"Well then, I'll need to prepare. I don't like unemployed ghosts running around after all."

"Don't lie. You just don't want any competition in world domination." Danny growled.

Vlad smirked down at the boy. "Very true, my dear boy, very true indeed."

* * *

The Box Ghost mumbled under his breath as he flew in a random direction, his face looking down. Once again he lost to the Ghost Boy who destroyed his boxes and bubble wrap of DOOM. He didn't understand how he was always captured so easily, so quickly. Phantom was so powerful it wasn't fair.

Looking up, he stopped and his eyes widened as his blue skin paled. He didn't think he floated this far. He should seriously watch where he's flying from now on. Before him was a wall of angrily swirling green, black and red with black woven into them. It gave off a feeling of 'Touch me and you die" and the common "Enter at your own risk" warning. He gulped, knowing immediately what this was, and started to float backwards.

He jumped when the swirling started to stop in and area. Suddenly, a carriage came crashing through the barrier and sending the colors spiraling everywhere around it. He stood paralyzed with fear in what he saw. If he was still alive and had bodily functions he was sure he would've wet himself out of pure fear.

The carriage was black with thorns sticking out of the wheels and corners. The horses resembled Fright Knight's only these ones were more boney and dead-looking as if someone just dug them out of a grave and put them to work, their wings looking like nothing but thin flesh. But the scariest thing of all was the driver. He was a being covered in a large cloak, a skull mask on the side of his covered head, and a deadly scythe strapped to his back. The only thing he could think of was the Grim Reaper.

To stood still, as it was the only thing he could do, as the carriage passed him without so much as a glace or acknowledgement. Finally, as it became smaller and smaller in his vision, he collapsed and fell down until he landed onto a piece of floating ground. He couldn't believe it. First off he survived and was quite proud of himself but then the implication of this hit him like a ton of bricks. The Box Ghost may be stupid at times but he has his moments, especially ones like these. He realized that a ghost, more than one of you count the driver and those inside the carriage, from the Abyss were here, in the Zone, and possibly heading to the Living World.

He's going to be hiding in his realm for a _long _time. But first, he had to warn everybody.

* * *

**Rage:** There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you liked but no flames please!


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to appologize in advance that this is not a chapter

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks**


End file.
